rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Rhuidean (Kapitel Bd. 10)
"Rhuidean" ist das zweite Kapitel des zehnten Bandes Zwielicht. Gleichzeitig ist es das zweite Kapitel des fünften englischen Originalbandes The Fires of Heaven, der als Die Feuer des Himmels auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung 300px|zentriert Rand berät sich in Rhuidean mit den anwesenden Clanhäuptlingen darüber, ob die anderen Clans sich ihm anschließen werden. Später diskutiert er mit Moiraine und Egwene und gesteht ihnen schließlich, dass er vor hat, mit den Aiel die Westlande zu befrieden. Handlung Rand al'Thor Ort: Rhuidean Rand steht in seinem Zimmer in einem der Paläste in Rhuidean und sieht hinaus auf die Stadt. Hinter ihm spielt Jasin Natael auf seiner Harfe. Es ist fast unerträglich heiß. Rand versucht nicht an die Vergangenheit zu denken, die ihm fern scheint, obwohl er vor kurzem noch ein Junge war. Er denkt daran, dass er vielleicht einen Weg finden kann, um die Prophezeiungen zu erfüllen, ohne zu viel Blut zu vergießen. Er betrachtet Rhuidean. Die nicht fertig gestellte Stadt wurde bei seinem Kampf mit Asmodean zu einem guten Viertel zerstört. Er sieht auf all die Arbeit, die die Erbauer sich vor tausenden von Jahren gemacht haben und denkt kurz daran, dass diese Stadt vielleicht nur gebaut wurde, damit er sie irgendwann findet. Gleichzeitig fühlt er sich viel zu stolz, kann aber nur darüber lachen. Er beobachtet Moiraine, die Männer - keine Aiel - anweist, Gegenstände aus dem Trümmerhaufen am Boden zu bergen und auf einen Wagen zu laden. Ein Mann stürzt bei dem Versuch, einen merkwürdig verdrehten Sandsteinernen Türrahmen auf einen Wagen zu hieven, halb in diesen hinein und Lan zieht ihn wieder hinaus. Die angstvollen Schreie des Mannes lassen die anderen Arbeiter innehalten, doch Moiraine hat sie bald wieder unter Kontrolle. Rand weiß, dass all diese Gegenstände Angreal, Sa'angreal und Ter'angreal aus dem Zeitalter der Legenden sind. Niemand weiß genau, wie man sie benutzt oder was sie bewirken, und Moiraine hat vor, sie in die Weiße Burg zu schaffen und dort untersuchen zu lassen. Die Dinge, die Rand nützlich sein können, hat er bereits an sich genommen. Die Stadt füllt sich inzwischen mit Aiel, die auf den Erdstreifen der Straßen schon begonnen haben, Gemüse anzubauen. Auf den Hängen um die Stadt lagern noch tausende in ihren Zelten. Während die jungen Pflanzen schon zu sprießen begonnen haben, steht Avendesora immer noch rußgeschwärzt und kahl in der Stadt. Obwohl Moiraine behauptet hatte, dass der Baum sich erhohlen würde, sorgt sich Rand, ob er ihn bei dem Kampf mit Asmodean unwiderruflich zerstört hat. Rand dreht sich zu den sechs Clanhäuptlingen um, die hinter ihm auf dem Boden sitzen. Sie und ihre Clans sind bisher die einzigen der zwölf Aiel-Clans, die Rand gefolgt sind. Er setzt sich zu ihnen auf den Boden. Rand fragt die Häuptlinge, was er tun muss, um die Reyn für sich zu gewinnen. Rhuarc war sicher, dass Dhearic mit seinen Leuten kommen würde und der Häuptling der Taardad sagt Rand, er müsse einfach nur warten. Han erklärt ärgerlich, dass Dhearic schon zu viele seiner Krieger sehen musste, die den Speer wegwarfen, nachdem sie tagelang nur dagesessen und in die Luft gestarrt hatten, Trostlosigkeit und Bael fügt hinzu, dass sie dann weg liefen. Er sagt, dass dies in allen Clans geschah. Jheran nennt sie feige, und ein Blick von ihm zeigt, dass er damit nur auf Baels Goshien anspielt. Bruan von den Nakai hält den Mann auf, als Bael sich erheben will. Bruan erklärt, dass sie alle ihre Krieger haben weglaufen sehen. Er hält Jheran vor, dass er diejenigen, die weglaufen, nicht verurteilen kann, wo er doch auch diejenigen nicht verurteilt, die im Gläserne Säulen-Ter'angreal gestorben sind, weil sie es nicht ertragen haben. Han erklärt knurrend, dass die Aiel es nicht hätten erfahren sollen, da dieses Wissen nur für diejenigen bestimmt sei, die Rhuidean betreten dürfen. Rand weiß, dass er damit ihn meint, obwohl er ihn nicht ansieht. Die Stunde der Wahrheit (Kapitel) Einen Monat ist es her, dass er diese Wahrheit enthüllt hat und inzwischen müssen es alle wissen. Ohnehin war den Aiel klar, dass sie eine Sünde begangen hatten, um in die Wüste verbannt zu werden, und jetzt ist ihnen auch klar, welche Sünde das war: ihre Abkehr vom Weg des Blattes. Rand erklärt nur, dass es gesagt werden musste und denkt daran, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte. Er fragt nach den Miagoma. Jheran und Erim erklären ihm, dass es deren Häuptling Timolan sicher nicht einfach fallen wird, sich Rand anzuschließen, da er als junger Häuptling selbst einmal versuchte, die Clans zu vereinen. Rhuarc sagt, dass er kommen wird, genauso wie Janwin mit den Shiande. Er sagt, dass sie nur erst noch ihre innere Zerrissenheit besiegen müssen. Han sagt, dass sie damit fertig werden müssen, dass der Car'a'carn ein Feuchtländer ist. Bruan erklärt, dass auch die Daryne und die Codarra irgendwann kommen werden, die seinen Worten nach die meisten Krieger an die Trostlosigkeit verloren haben. Da niemand sie freiwillig erwähnen will, fragt Rand schließlich nach den Shaido. Die Clanhäuptlinge schweigen unbehaglich. Gai'shain beginnen, Erfrischungen und Knabbereien aufzutragen. Rand denkt daran, dass die Sitte, jemanden zum Gai'shain zu machen, sicherlich noch vom Weg des Blattes herrührt. Und dieser Gedanke bringt ihn darauf, dass das vielleicht der wahre Grund dafür ist, dass die Aiel so schwer mit der ihnen enthüllten Wahrheit umgehen können: Sie fühlten sich vielleicht, als hätten ihre Vorfahren damals einen Eid als Gai'shain abgelegt, der für alle nachfolgenden Generationen galt, und ihre Nachkommen hatten ihn gebrochen. Er fragt sich, ob die Clanhäuptlinge bereits auf den gleichen Gedanken gekommen sind. Er fragt, ob es Hoffnung gibt, dass Couladin sich zu Verhandlungen trifft, auch wenn er weiß, dass es hoffnungslos ist, da Couladin jedem Boten bei lebendigem Leib die Haut abziehen ließ. Han sagt, dass Couladin als nächstes Rand die Haut abziehen will. Als Rand fragt, ob er Couladin die Shaido abspenstig machen kann, sagt ihm Rhuarc, dass Couladin zwar kein Häuptling ist, dass die Shaido ihm aber glauben, genau wie sie auch glauben, dass Couladin der Car'a'carn ist. Die Shaido-Töchter des Speers sind nur in Rhuidean, weil die Far Dareis Mai seine Ehre bewahren. Aber Couladin scheint sie nicht angreifen zu wollen, denn er behauptet, sie hätten Rhuidean entehrt und ein Angriff würde die Stadt nur noch weiter entehren. Erim nennt die Shaido Feiglinge und Diebe, die Angst haben vor der Übermacht der anderen Clans. Bruan erklärt, dass Couladins Heer trotzdem wächst, da nicht alle Aiel nach der Trostlosigkeit die Speere wegwerfen, manche laufen auch zu den Shaido über. Sie werden später Mera'din genannt, die Bruderlosen. Han widerspricht zornig, doch Bruan erklärt, dass das in jedem Clan schon vorgekommen ist. Er sagt auch, dass man nicht behaupten könnte, sie hätten ihren Clan verlassen, sondern man könnte sagen, sie würden sich ihren Kriegergemeinschaften anschließen, so wie die Töchter des Speers es tun. Rand will wissen, was Couladin vor hat und fragt, ob es die Ehre verletzen würde, wenn sie Spione aussenden unter dem Vorwand, dass sie sich ihren Kriegergemeinschaften anschließen. Doch die Clanhäuptlinge reagieren empfindlich. Erim erklärt, das wäre etwa so, als würde man die Geheimnisse der eigenen Septime verraten und Rand lässt es auf sich beruhen. Um das gefährliche Thema zu wechseln, fragt er nach Neuigkeiten von der anderen Seite der Drachenmauer, doch es gibt nichts nennenswertes zu berichten. Rhuarc berichtet, dass die Tairener wie befohlen Lebensmittel an die Cairhiener verteilt haben, und Bael und Erim beschweren sich, dass er die "Baummörder" hätte verhungern lassen sollen. Rand bemerkt, dass Moiraine und Egwene an die Tür gekommen sind und ihn auffordernd ansehen. Er würde sie gern warten lassen, doch die Männer um ihn haben keine Lust mehr, sich zu unterhalten, also bleibt ihm nichts anderes übrig, als sie zu entlassen. Er sagt, dass er versuchen wird, die Dinge so gut wie möglich für die Aiel zu regeln. Han erklärt, dass er schon damit begonnen hat, sie zu vernichten, wie es geweissagt wurde, doch sie werden ihm weiterhin folgen. Die Häuptlinge verlassen den Raum und lassen ihn mit Moiraine und Egwene zurück. In einer Ecke des Raumes spielt immer noch Jasin Natael auf der Harfe. Moiraine sagt, dass die Wagen bald bereit sind, nach Tar Valon abzufahren. Rand rät ihr, eine starke Wache mitzuschicken, damit Hadnan Kadere die Gegenstände nicht unterschlägt. Er sieht aus dem Fenster und sagt, Moiraine hätte ihn früher auch nicht gebraucht, um um Erlaubnis zu bitten. Ein Schlag trifft ihn von hinten und ein Kribbeln verrät ihm, dass eine der Frauen die Macht benutzt hat. Er greift nach Saidin und dreht sich zu ihnen um, während ihn die Eine Macht erfüllt, aber er weiß nicht, welche von ihnen es war, aber es ist nicht Moiraines Stil. Trotzdem hat er keine Beweise und will sich nicht zu einer Reaktion verführen lassen. Er weiß, dass Egwene nicht mehr die ist, die sie einmal war, seit Moiraine sie in die Weiße Burg geschickt hat, und er wünscht sich oft, die Aes Sedai los zu werden. Rand fragt Moiraine, was sie will und sagt ihr, dass sie die Wagen nicht mehr erwähnen soll, wobei er sie "Kleine Schwester" nennt. Im Zeitalter der Legenden nannte man die weiblichen Aes Sedai Schwestern, die männlichen Diener. Er weiß nicht, wieso er das tut, aber in der letzten Zeit kommen ihm oft seltsame Worte in den Sinn, die ihn nachts stundenlang wachhalten. Erinnerungen von Lews Therin. Weitere Anzeichen für seinen Wahnsinn. Das erste zeigte er in Entscheidungen (Kapitel Bd. 7) Moiraine will allein mit ihm sprechen, wobei sie Natael einen Blick zu wirft. Der spielt scheinbar selbstvergessen weiter auf seiner Harfe. Rand erklärt, dass sie alles vor ihm sagen können und Egwene weist ihn kühl zurecht. Rand fühlt Zorn in sich aufsteigen, weil sie sich immer mehr Moiraine anschließt. Er fährt sie an, das sie ihm endlich sagen sollen, was sie wollen, und obwohl die beiden Frauen ärgerlich sind, holt Moiraine schließlich ein Bündel hervor, in dem sich eines der Sieben Siegel zum Gefängnis des Dunklen Königs befindet. Obwohl die Scheibe aus Cuendillar besteht, schabt Moiraine ganz leicht ein Stück davon mit einem Messer ab. Das sechste gefundene Siegel. Rand ist erschrocken und fragt, ob es tatsächlich ein echtes Siegel ist, doch Moiraine bestätigt das. Er starrt die Scheibe an und denkt, dass eigentlich nichts außer dem Schöpfer selbst Cuendillar zerstören kann, doch er weiß, dass schon drei der sieben Siegel zerbrochen sind. Er fragt Moiraine, wie das möglich ist. Die Aes Sedai weiß es nicht, doch sie erklärt, dass genauso gut vier Männer mit Hämmern den Dunklen König aus seinem Gefängnis befreien könnten, falls die anderen Siegel genauso brüchig sind. Sie will das Siegel nach Tar Valon bringen, wo sie etwas herauszufinden hofft. Rand, der gerade noch gedacht hat, dass er noch nicht bereit ist für den Kampf gegen den Dunklen König, fragt sie überrascht, ob sie selbst dort hinreisen will. Moiraine erklärt, dass sie das irgendwann wird, da es sein muss. Er hat den Eindruck, dass ihre kühle Fassade kurz bröckelt, doch das ist schnell wieder vorbei. Sie denkt an das, was sie bei den Eelfinn und im Drei Ringe-Ter'angreal über ihren eigenen Tod erfahren hat. Als die Aes Sedai erneut nach seinen Plänen fragt, die sie besprechen will, ehe sie ihn verlässt, erkennt er, dass es nur ein weiterer ihrer Schachzüge ist, um ihn vielleicht gefügiger zu machen, wenn er Angst hat, dass sie geht. Er sagt ihr, dass er nicht mit ihr über seine Pläne sprechen will und Moiraine wirft ihm kühl vor, dass er bisher nur Tod und Zerstörung gebracht hat. Sie erklärt, dass es ihm bei Tarmon Gai'don nicht helfen würde, wenn er nur Tear hinter sich hat, und Cairhien füttert. Rand fragt, ob er statt dessen lieber die Verlorenen hätte jagen sollen, von denen er - bis auf Sammael - nicht weiß, wo sie sich befinden, und was er hätte tun sollen, wenn er in Illian auf mehr als nur einen von ihnen getroffen wäre. Moiraine erwidert, dass er sogar allen neun hätte gegenübertreten können, wenn er nur Callandor behalten hätte. Sie sagt, dass er eigentlich nur davonlaufen würde und gar keinen Plan hat, aber Rand unterbricht sie mit einer Handbewegung. Da die beiden Frauen es unbedingt wissen wollen, erklärt er ihnen seinen Plan: Er will mit elf der Aiel-Clans das Rückgrat der Welt überqueren und damit die Kriege und das Töten in den Westlanden beenden. Rand ist überzeugt davon, dass die Nationen dadurch seinen Frieden annehmen werden, oder er wolle im Can Breat begraben werden. In diesem Moment erzeugt Nataels Harfe einen schrillen Ton. Egwene nennt ihn aufgeblasen und stur, und Moiraine sagt, dass das vermutlich das schlimmste sein könnte, was er tun kann. Sie erklärt ihm, dass die Amyrlin Kontakt zu allen Herrschern herstellen wird, um ihnen zu erklären, dass er der Wiedergeborene Drache ist. Da alle Herrscher die Prophezeiungen des Drachen kennen, werden sie ihn aus der Notwendigkeit heraus akzeptieren, da sie wissen, dass die Letzte Schlacht naht. Rand lacht sie aus und nennt sie und Siuan Sanche Närrinnen. Er sagt ihr, dass die Nationen statt dessen genauso reagieren werden wie Tear: einige werden hoffen, dass er ihnen Macht verschafft, andere wiederum werden ihn töten wollen. Deshalb will er so verfahren wie bisher. Moiraine sagt nur, dass er sehr vorsichtig sein soll, im gleichen Tonfall, in dem sie ihm einmal gesagt hatte, dass sie ihn lieber töten würde, als ihn dem Schatten zu überlassen. Dann erklärt sie in einem Ton, den er als spöttisch erkennt, dass sie mit seiner Erlaubnis weiter die Arbeiten an den Wagen überwachen wird, und geht. Als die Aes Sedai fort ist, fährt Egwene an, dass er unhöflich ist und keine Manieren mehr hat und er vermutet, dass sie ihm den Schlag mit der Einen Macht versetzt hat, aber ihr Kopfschütteln zeigt ihm, dass es Moiraine war. Er denkt darüber nach, dass er vielleicht doch einmal wieder höflich sein könnte, aber er will sich Moiraine nicht fügen. Egwene fährt in ihrer Tirade fort und er kann sie nur anstarren, während er darüber nachdenkt, dass eine Aes Sedai nie so offen ihre Gefühle zeigen würde, obwohl Egwene ja so hart an sich arbeitet, und ihm wird klar, dass sie nicht auf ihn wütend ist, sondern auf sich selbst. Ihm kommt der Gedanke, dass Ilyena ihn niemals so offen hat merken lassen, dass sie auf sich wütend ist und er ist geschockt, als ihm klar wird, dass er sich an das Gesicht dieser Frau erinnern kann, obwohl er noch niemals eine Frau namens Ilyena kennen gelernt hat. Egwene verstummt besorgt und fragt, ob es ihm gut geht und ob sie Moiraine holen soll, als sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck sieht, und Rand wehrt ab, dass die Aes Sedai das nicht heilen könnte. Statt dessen fragt er, ob es Elayne gut geht, was Egwene wärmer bejaht. Er weiß, dass sie irgendwie Kontakt halten, doch es hat etwas mit den Träumen und den Weisen Frauen zu tun, worüber sie nicht gern spricht. Egwene sagt, dass sie besser gehen sollte, und fragt, was es bedeutet, im Can Breat begraben zu sein und Rand erinnert sich noch rechtzeitig, um sie mit einer belanglosen Antwort zu belügen. Er weiß selbst nicht, was es bedeutet. Sie bittet ihn, sich auszuruhen, bevor sie geht. Sein Weinbecher schwebt zu ihm und Rand nimmt ihn schnell aus der Luft, ehe Egwene es sieht. Sie bittet ihn, darüber nachzudenken, falls ihm noch nicht klar ist, dass Elayne ihn liebt, und als sie fort ist, springt Rand auf und schreit Natael an. Charaktere * Rand al'Thor * Rhuarc * Bael * Jheran * Asmodean - als Jasin Natael * Han * Bruan * Erim * Moiraine Damodred * Egwene al'Vere Erwähnt * Hadnan Kadere * Lan Mandragoran * Dhearic * Timolan * Janwin * Mandelain * Indirian * Couladin * Dunkler König - auch als Sichtblender * Lews Therin Telamon * Siuan Sanche * Elayne Trakand * Mat Cauthon * Nynaeve al'Meara * Ilyena Therin Moerelle Gruppen * Ta'veren * Wiedergeborener Drache * Car'a'carn * Aiel ** Clanhäuptling ** Taardad ** Goshien ** Shaarad ** Tomanelle ** Nakai ** Chareen ** Gai'shain * Aes Sedai ** Blaue Ajah ** Aufgenommene * Traumgängerin * Verlorene Erwähnt * Schattenfreunde * Behüter * Weise Frau (Aiel) * Reyn * Töchter des Speers * Septime * Jenn Aiel * Miagoma * Daryne * Codarra * Shaido * Shiande Orte * Aiel-Wüste ** Rhuidean Erwähnt * Tar Valon ** Weiße Burg * Chaendaer * Illian (Nation) * Cairhien (Nation) * Stein von Tear * Shara * Shayol Ghul ** Gefängnis des Dunklen Königs * Can Breat Gegenstände * Sammlung von Rhuidean ** Verdrehter rotsteinerner Türrahmen-Ter'angreal ** Gläserne Säulen-Ter'angreal * Zemai * Avendesora * Cadin'sor * Shoufa * Pecara * Kesiera - als kleiner blauer Edelstein * Algode * Großer Schlangenring * Siegel * Cuendillar Ereignisse Erwähnt * Zerstörung der Welt * Aiel-Krieg Sonstige * Weg des Blattes * Trostlosigkeit * Ji'e'toh * Wahre Quelle ** Eine Macht *** Saidin *** Saidar * Drei Eide Kategorie:Zwielicht (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Rhuidean